I Won't Say I Told You So
by Silent Wrath
Summary: Michiru wants to adopt! Haruka warns Michiru that normal children aren't like Hotaru. Does Michriu listen? find out.
1. Balls

This story was originally finished. 12-28-04

Edited. 5-1-08

_I was wondering if I should ultimately continue this story even though it is complete…I kind of liked it and left the ending open for addition. I probably won't though. Enjoy you're read_

_Chapter 01: No Pads, No Helmets, Just Balls._

"Haruka, ever thought about adopting a child?" Michiru asked, as she snuggly sat wrapped in Haruka's arms.

"We've got Hotaru and Darkmoon. What do we need to adopt for?" Haruka replied.

"Well, I enjoyed helping to raise Hotaru; I want to do it again."

"But most little kids aren't like Hotaru was."

"So you don't like the Idea?"

"I don't mind but I think you should get a little more experience first."

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Michiru raised an eyebrow.

"You should help Minako out at the Nursery. Remember all the outers children are young. It is easy up until they learn to walk. It might be a good way to show you what it's like to have to chase something around twice as fast, six times smaller than you are, and won't hesitate to fight back." Haruka joked.

"Alright I'll ask her if she needs any help tomorrow."

"Are you sure? Tomorrow's Wednesday she'll have all of them…."

"I get your point; she'll need help with all of them I'm sure."

"Yeah but she'll have her kids too Alanna, Fawn, and Sora. That's a handful she's used to you're not."

"Are you saying I can't handle it," Michiru asked, half frustrated.

"I'm just saying it's overwhelming. By the first day you'll hate little kids." Haruka tried to reassure her.

"Ok, fine."

Haruka kissed her on the cheek. "I got to go I promised I'd pick a Mokato's children today"

"Tell Keitaru, Kailey, and Alan I said hello!" Michiru said waving bye to her love.

"I'll prove to her I can handle it." Michiru thought "First thing in the morning."

--

"Oh hello Michiru," Minako greeted her at the door to the nursery.

"Morning, I was wondering if you'd like some help today." Michiru said cheerfully.

"I'd love some help, Hotaru should be here in a little while with Elijah. Poor child is afraid of everything." Minako smiled, when a small silver hair boy walked over to her. He was not as young as the other ones; he was about eight years old.

"What can I do for you Keitaru?" Minako asked.

He looked down at his feet embarrassed.

"I forgot Alan's lunch in the car." Keitaru replied.

Before Minako could respond, Mokato walked through the door, wearing a white chef's uniform. In her hands was a lunch pail with a golden griffin on it. Over her shoulder was a black backpack.

"You forgot this also." Mokato said. Handing him the backpack; and Minako the lunch pail.

"Sorry," he said, pouting slightly.

"It's alright," she smiled, before messing up his shoulder length hair.

She turned to Minako. "Would you cut his hair for me? Not all the way but just to wear it's shorter in the front than it is in the back?"

"Sure, I don't think he'd have it any other way." She replied looking down and Keitaru.

"Hello Michiru, you volunteering to help today." She questioned.

Michiru nodded.

"You poor thing." Mokato said laughing, before looking at her children. "If I here you drove Michiru crazy I won't make brownies for a week."

They all nodded. Even the children that were not her kids nodded.

"See ya," She said walking out.

"Here let me show you around."

Michiru followed Minako around. Taking in where everything was. How it work and what time it was used.

The nursery was large. In main room, where she would spend most of her day the first wall she looked at was pained like the sky on a beautiful day. On another wall, there was a painting a thunderstorm.

She remembered the day she painted them, just as excited as every one else about the new arrivals.

The third wall was littered with pictures and finger paintings the children had done while they spent their time in the nursery. The last wall that one furthest from Michiru's was not as professionally done as the other walls. Against it there were four platforms with bar is high enough to keep a child from falling off but not climbing over. It looks as if each child had their own section that they got to paint.

Every thing around the room was labeled. There were four low bookcases, each one filled with different levels of books. There at least ten high school level books, that the 7-year-old children Marth and Irvine had read.

"I bet those two could put together an airplane if they tried hard enough." Michiru thought amused.

Beside that, we have all kinds of chairs and benches for them to sit on while reading.

In the corner across from that were six shelves high enough for even the youngest child to reach where all sorts of puzzles, baskets of different sized balls, some building blocks with the alphabet written on the sides. There were stuffed bears.

She noted the Keitaru had been holding one sense he walked in and giggled.

There was a whole collection of Tonka fire engines, compacts cars, and pickup trucks. It was Haruka's contribution to the Nursery. Next to that, there were animal cages. There was a small garden snake, a bird, and a ferret. Against the wall, there was an ant farm. A doghouse sat on the floor.

Michiru looked around for its owner. In the distance, playing with the small red head child, she knew as Alan; Mokato's youngest son was a well-groomed terrier mix.

Following Minako out of the main room, they entered a small kitchen. Insides were all the things a normal kitchen would have. The table short in order for the children to be able to see over it. There was an opening to a large yard with Three Picnic tables a jungle gym, and a swing set. There was also a mini basketball court and soccer goals.

In the next two rooms Minako showed her were where daily naps where held. The rooms were big enough for four bunk beds each, so there were eight children per room. Older children like Marth, Irvine, and Keitaru made it known that naps were for babies and therefore did not need beds for naps. Instead choosing to sleep in one of the large arms chairs with a book in hand.

Just when Michiru thought the tour was over Minako showed her the bathrooms. Then closet where all of the children's coats and extra blankets were. She then showed her another room much like the bathroom with a large tub in it.

"Dirt is their best friend." Minako said smiling.

"I can only imagine." Michiru shuddered.

The last room was really plan. It was all white and had a shelf with books and balls.

"This is the time out room; I rarely ever have to use it. Sometimes they chose to be difficult, and I have to send them here." Minako explained.

Michiru took one final look around; as they entered, the main room to find at least six more children had come during the tour.

"I'll warn you now; you might want to change cloths. If you leave the ones you have on now on, they will not look the same later. Trust me." Minako motioned for her to follow her to a room she had not shown Michiru before. "You can change into anything in here if you'd like. It'll save your clothes from disaster."

As Minako walked out Michiru opened the door that led to a walk in closet. Inside were all kinds of clothes all shapes and sizes she walked to the back in search of Minako's clothing. Towards the ends, she found shirts and a bunch of sweat pants, and a few pairs of jeans.

She pulled out gray sweats, and a white T-shirt.

Walking out she closed all the doors before going into the main room again.

"Hey that's mine!" one kid yelled.

"No, it's not!" a black haired girl yelled back at him.

"Well, now its mine" Minako said, taking the innocent turtle.

A small pale girl; with Purple eyes and raven black hair that dragged along the floor, walked towards Minako. Grabbing her pant leg the tugged lightly.

"Yes Elijah?" Minako answered looking down at her.

"She's really mine, mommy got her yesterday," she said, while playing with her fingers.

Minako smiled, and handed her the animal. "Keep an eye on her; you know how things around here get broken."

The girl nodded. Minako looked over at Michiru.

"Elijah you know Michiru"

"She's my grandma" Elijah replied, pretending to be interested in her turtle.

"Hey Elijah, what kind of turtle is that?" Keitaru asked. Taking her away to talk.

"Sea turtle," she said.

"Don't hit me!" Alan yelled, at a boy around his age.

This boy had cropped bluish blackish hair that hung just above his eyes. He was about 3 feet 4 inches tall, and had green eyes.

"Then don't hit me!" James yelled back.

"How about one of you goes and plays over there." Minako pointed toward the blocks.

"I'll go," Alan said picking up his things and putting them back.

Four blue balls flew passed Michiru. Turning she saw the culprits. Laughing they took the basket off the shelf. They each took four balls a different color for each kid. Marth held blue, Irvine held red, James held green, and Alan held yellow. They grinned wolfishly. Marth was the first one to throw her Balls at Michiru. Before she could block them three of them hit, Alan was next to throw his Balls at Michiru who blocked two but were hit in the side and the head with the other two. Before she could recover, James had thrown his four, while Irvine got ready to throw and Marth and Alan got four more of their color balls. They throw the rest of the balls all her, and giggled.

"Why you little…" she growled. Running toward them.

They laughed and ran in different directions.

Michiru chased Marth all over the place. Under tables, on the platforms, outside, through the kitchen. She was close to grabbing her when 12 balls flew at her. She stopped and turned to find three new culprits. Katy, Kailey, and Jennifer.

"No fair," Michiru mumbled.

"Just wait until we paint," an undertone voice said.

She looked down to find Elijah.

"I can only imagine,"

"No, you can't," Elijah said Matter-of-factly.

"And why can't I?"

"They like you, therefore you weep what you sow." Elijah replied.

"How about you give me a heads up on who does what, and how they normally act." Michiru implied.

"Sure, but it won't help," She looked past Michiru, at Marth who held four balls. Elijah glared at her for a second, before Marth dropped the balls pretending she never had them and walked off.

"Marth," She pointed at the tinted green haired girl. "Is intelligent and sneaky, she doesn't like being talked down to, and she hates being treated like the seven year old she is. Irvine…"

She pointed at Marth's red headed brother. "Is her right hand man, where ever she was he's there or somewhere close by. He is just as smart as she is, but do not underestimate him. He is fiercely loyal to his sister, and likes to be treated the same way she does. Alan…"

She pointed at Mokato's youngest redheaded son. "He's affected by anything people do. He is just getting used to being around large groups of kids. However, he is nice until you hit him or something. Then he starts to cry, he is sort of a baby. Keitaru…"

She pointed at Mokato's oldest. "He gets along well with everyone except his younger brother who he thinks is trying to replace him. However, you know Keitaru I am sure. Every one does. Kailey..."

She pointed at Mokato's Middle child. "Is Alan's protector, she protects him from Keitaru who picks on him for being such a wimp all the time. She is nice and well mannered. Nevertheless, do not take her kindness for granted. She has a temper like Haruka's and it flares quickly. James..."

She pointed at the boy who had thrown the green balls at her.

"I used to think his name was demon. He is bad, and does not like anyone. He does not mean to be the way he is. He just generally hates every one. He has a hard time following orders, and he talks back. He has his share of tantrums. However, Minako has ways of dealing with those. Camille..."

She pointed at a small girl in the corner putting together a puzzle. "She very forward and won't hesitate to tell you what's on her mind. However, watch out she notices and hears everything. She senses fear and nervousness and will poke at it every chase she gets. Chloe…"

She pointed at another girl who was trying to decide which book she would read next. "She rarely every pays attention to what's happening around her. Yet she can tell you everything that did happen and most likely will. She is kind of like our spy what ever goes down anywhere she knows about it or can find out. She is just as cunning as Marth. Jenny…"

She pointed at yet another girl who was having a conversation with someone else. "Very observant and catches on to things quickly. She is also very nimble. Katy…"

She pointed at the girl talking to Jenny. "All around friendly and she are very talkative. Alanna…"

She pointed At Minako's oldest child. "Everything I just said about every one except James applies for her. She is not afraid of anything. You hit her she will hit you back. She always has her wits about. You get five questions…"

Michiru started at the young girl. "What about you?"

"I am Unpredictable. Four more questions…" She said, her eyes scanning the room.

"How do you think I'll do?"

"Must I really answer that question?" she said, answering a question with a question.

"Thanks for the support," Michiru said sarcastically.

"Supporting you is Haruka's job. Not mine," She replied.

She looked over at where she had left her turtle and found James getting ready to draw on her. She walked over a picked up her turtle.

"Hey put that back," He said balling up his fist ready to hit her.

"No," She said looking him square in the eyes.

He quickly balled his fingers into a fist and lunged for her; before he could touch her, every child, except who wasn't paying attention Keitaru, in the room jumped him.

Minako, Keitaru, and Michiru ran over to break them up.

Each of them grabbed a collar. As Keitaru roughly grabbed James picking him up by his shirt.

"Don't you ever ball a fist up at her again! Or I'll personally kick you ass," he threatened dropping him.

"Watch your language," Minako said. patiently she stared down at James. "Now what were you going to do with that marker?" she asked him half expecting a lie.

"I was going to draw." He answered.

"On?" Minako asked.

He pointed at Elijah's turtle.

"Now why in the world would you draw on her turtle?"

"Cause its ugly."

"You have no right to talk," Elijah mumbled.

"Shut up." James said earning a kick from Keitaru.

"Don't kick him," Michiru scolded.

"I told you not to draw on anything besides paper. Did I not?"

"Yes"

"Time out," She pointed to the back room.

"No! I won't try again I promise." He started to beg.

"Time out." she said firmly.

"No!" he yelled at her.

"Ten minutes…"

"I'm not going!" he continued to scream.

"Fifteen…"

"No." he said, still refusing.

"Twenty…" She snapped and Keitaru grabbed him.

"Fight me I dare you," Keitaru said.

James socked him in the arm trying to twist out of the eight year olds grip. Never letting go, Keitaru pulled him in a headlock and dragged him towards the timeout room. Opening the door a pushed him inside.

"Go read or something." Keitaru said. Closing the door.

He smiled at Elijah on the way back.

"What are you going to name her?" He asked indicating to the turtle.

"Mokato" she joked.

"No really," he said frowning.

"I was thinking about naming her X-ray," Elijah said looking at the animal.

"Why X-ray?" he asked.

"It looks like she's looking through you."

"Then we should call you X-ray" he said still smiling. "You look through us."

"I don't look through you." She said, his smile brightening even more.

"Yay," He said, pulling her into conversation about something else.

"For an eight year old she scares me," Michiru said, causing Minako to laugh.

"You'll get used to it. I have," Minako said watching the two. "He has such a huge crush on her."

"That's obvious" Michiru giggled. "You're not really going to leave him in there for ten minutes are you?"

"Would I torture a child like that?" Minako smiled.

"I don't know any more."

Alanna walked over to Michiru.

"They're planning something." She said pointing toward Irvine, Marth and Alan.

"Thanks" she walked over the three huddled little people and picked up Marth. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing," Marth lied.

"Awe come on you can tell me." Michiru coaxed.

"We're not planning anything" Marth insisted.

"Out trick the trickster." A low voice behind her spoke.

Marth had obviously not heard it.

"Well then you can hang out with me for a little while." Michiru smiled. Walking away with her. She looked behind her to see Irvine following them. "He's fiercely loyal." she remembered Elijah's words.

"Hang out, huh?" Marth asked suspiciously. "What if I don't want to hang out?"

"Then you'll be miserable, just like I was when you through those balls at me."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope,"

"How long is this going to last?"

"Until you tell me what you're up too,"

"Are you kidding me?" she whined.

"No."

"Irvine caught up to her."

"I got to go," he said.

"Go where,"

"Go you know,"

"He has to take a whiz," Marth said bluntly.

"Suck language for a lady." Michiru shook her head and sat Marth down.

"You can't go by yourself?" She asked.

"No, it will eat me unless you stand outside the door." he said,

"Duh, everyone knows the toilet is evil," Marth peeped in.

"Fine," Michiru followed Irvine to the bath. Standing out side. He came out two minutes later.

"I missed."

"You missed?" Michiru asked raising her eyebrow.

"I missed."

"Missed what?"

"The toilet."

"The toilet?"

"Right…"

"How'd you miss? the toilets huge for someone you size! How can you possibly miss?"

"I missed. My aim was a bit off."

Michiru opened the bathroom door to see at least three puddles of urine.

"Did any of it make it in?"

"Just a few squirts," he replied.

Marth laughed. Falling over onto the floor, she held her stomach.

"Okay how you are going to get that up," Michiru asked him.

"What'd you mean how's he going to get it up. That's your job." Marth said between gasps.

"Oh no. I'm not cleaning that," Michiru said shaking her head. As Minako walked into the bathroom.

"Michiru could you clean this up please?" Minako gave her puppy eyes.

"Umm."

"Thanks, I'll get lunch ready." Minako hurried away not giving Michiru time to say "no."

"Get to work," Marth said sticking her tongue out at her.

"I'll get you two for this." Michiru sighed. He did this to free his sister.

"This isn't so bad," Michiru walked away from the scene to get cleaning materials.

"Shame on you," Elijah stated. "Letting them get the best of you like that."

"And what would you have done." Michiru asked slightly annoyed.

"It's not a question of what I would have done, because I will never have too." Elijah retorted.

"Do you always sound like your mother?"

"If I'm lucky,"

Grabbing the mops she went back only to find that once again someone had come in and missed, but at least this time it did not look like it was on purpose. Wetting the broom, she mopped the floor.

"You have to dry it too." Chloe said from the doorway. "I can help if you'd like."

"No, it's alright." Michiru said shaking her head.

"Marth never acts like that. She must really dislike you." Chloe remarked.

"She doesn't even know me," Michiru said.

"She doesn't have to know you," Chloe retorted.

"Can you tell me about Elijah?"

"You don't know your own granddaughter?"

"She's never spoken that much."

"Well, there really only one word to describe her…"

"Let me guess, unpredictable?"

"Will you let me answer the question?" Chloe asked frustrated. "Paradoxical, was what I was going to say."

"Lunch," Minako called, as she walked down the hall toward the time out room to let James out.

"Do I eat also or give my food over to Marth?" Michiru sighed.

"If you don't eat I'm sure Haruka would have my head." Minako laughed. "By the way she called."

"What'd you say?" Michiru began to worry.

"I told her you weren't here," Minako laughed.

"Why'd you tell her that?"

"Because if you had wanted her to know you were here, she wouldn't have called asking if you were." Minako notified her. "I'm not as dumb as everyone thinks I am."

"But you have to admit. The myth isn't a total lie," Michiru giggled. "I think Haruka's life goal is to prove me wrong. She does the weirdest things every morning."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Well she gets up every morning and looks in the mirror and the only thing she concentrates on is her…"

"Can we eat now?" James yelled at Minako, cutting off Michiru.

"You can eat when you learn some manners." Michiru replied.

He lifted his foot and kicked her in the knee before screaming, "Nobody asked you!"

Michiru glared at the little boy, the grip on her knee tightening; pretending it was his neck. It was not working. She lunged out for him.

"I'll make sure Ami wishes she never had you!" Michiru said running after him.

"Michiru!" Minako screamed running after them. "You're not allowed to break him."

Minako ran faster. Hoping to catch up with Michiru before she hurt the small boy.

They ran out side, through the main room and into the napping area. Where she found Michiru holding the boy face down on the floor.

"Michiru, you're acting like Marth." Minako said, grabbing Michiru's arms and pulling her off James.

"He hurt my knee." Michiru whined.

"He's hurt my knee more times then he'll ever hurt yours." Minako said trying to catch her breath. "And I don't think Ami will appreciate you killing her only child."

"She can have another one," Michiru snapped. Glaring at the child huddled in the corner trying to get as far away from Michiru as possible.

"I'll call Haruka and tell her to come and get you." Minako warned.

"Fine" Michiru said glaring at him one more time before untangling herself from Minako and walking into the kitchen where Elijah sat at the table eating a sandwich. The other kids sat outside eating their lunches on the picnic table.

"You shouldn't have acted so irrationally." Elijah scolded.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that from a eight year old." Michiru sighed. "This isn't working out."

"Then stop stooping to their level," Elijah replied.

"What are you purposing I do?"

"A resolution is in order." Elijah drawled.

"If I don't think of anything that sounds promising I'll come back."

"You have three questions left," Elijah informed her. "Start with the quieter ones first"

--

"I have a bad feeling about this," Haruka said looking across the table at Setsuna.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, I really don't think she'll drop this subject." Haruka sighed.

"Oh believe me, she'll hate it" Setsuna said confidently.

"And what makes you so sure?" Haruka asked suspiciously.

"I've helped Minako a few times, and never was it the walk in the park raising Hotaru was."

"Setsuna…" Haruka growled.

"What? For once I'm not up to anything." Setsuna said with a smirk.

"I've known you far to long, to ignore the feeling 'I'm getting out of this conversation." Haruka grinned. "I would hate having a child in the house to ruin our fun."

"If you're lucky the children will rain supreme." Setsuna raised her glass in toast, grinning evilly.

Keitaru 8,

Kailey 6,

Alan 4

Alanna 7,

Sora 6,

Fawn 4.

Marth 7,

Irvine 7

Elijah 9

James 5

Camille 7

Chloe 5

Jenny 5

Katy 5


	2. Paint

_Edited 6-1-08_

_Chapter 02: Paint_

"I would have expected them to have a bit more control." Michiru sighed, glaring at the little people around her.

"They do, they just want to see where your limits are."

"Please, don't do that" she said, speaking to her newly acquainted shadow.

Marth smirked the moment she saw Minako pulling out painting supplies. After continuous begging on James's part, he'd finally annoyed her enough to let them paint.

"When's nap time again?" Michiru asked. She could see the cogs in Marth's head turning.

"After painting."

"I think I'll go lock myself in Minako's room."

"Michiru do you mind helping the children? After all this is your point of expertise," Minako's voice was heartening. "I need a little nap before I can go on."

"You're going to leave me here with them?" Michiru held back curses.

"All I need it for them to say is they got such words form me, I would never hear the end of it." She thought to herself.

"No, you wouldn't," Michiru said.

""I'll even take the terrible two…If, "Minako smiled uneasily.

"If?"

"James can stay,"

"Don't take the deal, you can handle them." Michiru heard her new conscious tell her.

"Get out of my head,"

"Just don't do it," Elijah told her.

"Deal," Michiru said.

She almost regretted it when she saw how happy Minako looked to be rid of Mister Sinister for a small period.

"You are an idiot," Elijah told her frankly.

"Marth, Irvine." Minako called "Early nap lets go."

"We're too old for naps, Mina-Chan," Irvine said smiling happily.

"Nice try," Minako said, motioning for the twins to follow her.

"We'll get you for this lady," Irvine whispered loud enough for Michiru to hear.

"I'm leaving at three so I can go home to Haruka." Michiru smiled.

"Does this make you wish had listened to her?" Elijah asked.

"No, I won't give her the satisfaction of saying, 'I told you so.'" Michiru sighed running her fingers through her hair. "When did Setsuna's twins become so horrid?"

"They're not horrid. They just know that you barely have experience with children and are feeding off of the fear that you'll do something wrong or they'll hurt you." Elijah said.

"How would you explain you?"

"Stop asking about me," she said, walking away.

Michiru sat down one of the benches as the children started to draw whatever came to mind. Her mind drifted off to the thought of Haruka, who was probably out to lunch with Setsuna like they did every Wednesday.

"Hey lady," Michiru looked up at James "you got Marth and Irvine in trouble!"

"I did not,"

He picked up a small can of red paint.

"I wonder what you look like in red…" he said, dipping his hands in it.

Michiru looked around the room aside from the children on the bench, everyone else was dipping his or her hands in different colors of paint.

"Where are you when I need you?" Michiru thought to her "conscious".

"I'm in Minako's room; I'm sure what ever it is you can handle it." She replied.

"Lets play tag," Jenny suggested.

"Let's play it backwards. Who ever is 'it' is tagged by every one else. Oldest is it." Katy said with a grin as she tagged Michiru with green paint first.

"That's an awesome idea Katy," James said grinning.

Michiru looked around at the wet paint covered hands.

"We can play as long as that doesn't get in my hair."

"Even if we get it in your hair we're going to play," James snapped.

"Tag!"

Michiru dogged their hands and ran for the nearest room with a lock.

"Oh no, you don't." Kailey said, jumping out and tacking her. The young girl wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist and locked her legs around Michiru's ankles.

Fighting off a pack of kids was harder than it looked. She felt paint the paint soaking through her clothes.

James took a large pail of gold paint of the closet.

"Hey isn't this Speedy's favorite color?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's it." One of the kids answered. Michiru couldn't place a face with the voice.

Michiru laughed, "That tickles!"

Suddenly they all scurried away from Michiru as James finished climbing on to one of the upper levels that the older kids used to paint their collages on the space near the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Michiru asked the other kids suspiciously.

The smallest child Alan, pointed just as James poured the pail of gold paint over the sides of the railing and onto Michiru.

The other kids, which was barely possible, moved further away as James stood there hunched over laughing at the angered Michiru.

Elijah and Keitaru emerged from Minako's room with the twins in tow.

"What are you guys doing!" he yelled at them. "You just wait till Mina-Chan wakes up. She'll have all our hinds like the time we spray painted Artemis's tail."

"She said it was alright, just not her hair." Alan said.

"James poured the gold!" Kailey was the first person to rat him out.

"Shut up" he ordered.

"What will your mothers say when they hear of this nonsense." Elijah asked shamefully.

"I know a good way to get paint out of your hair…" Keitaru said quietly to Michiru.

"It's alright. I was willing to play as long as they followed that one rule. They could not even do that. I am going to take a bath, and then I am going home," She walked out toward the washroom. A trail of gold paint trailed behind her.

"You just had to ruin the fun didn't you?" Katy said hitting James.

Minako sleepily emerged from her room. Stretching she stopped frozen in place by the sight of the mess in from of her.

"What happened in here?" she said looking around.

"Tag," Katy said.

"We messed up big time momma" four-year-old Fawn looked down at her feet.

"Whoa," Minako looked around. "Where's Michiru?"

"She's in the bath," Alanna replied. "Washing paint off."

"How did she get paint on her?" Minako said, now tapping her foot out of impatience.

"James…" Alan trailed off as James gave him the death glare.

Alanna picked up and finished telling Minako what happened.

"I can't believe you," Minako frowned. Turning to Keitaru. "Where were you?"

"In your room with Elijah and the twins." He said.

"So let me get this straight, the only four people other than me who can control them even a little were off playing where they shouldn't have been leaving poor Michiru out here defenseless against them." She said with a glare towards the guilty.

They all nodded.

"At least we didn't do what Marth planned." James spoke up hoping Marth would get in trouble also.

"It doesn't matter what was planned." She said turning the glare on him. "All of you get cleaning materials. We will not leave here until every speck of this paint is cleaned up. Do you understand me?"

They nodded

--

Michiru grabbed her cell out from her pants pocket. Saying Haruka's name the phone auto dialed the number.

"Michi?"

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"I'm having a bad day today can I have a massage when I get home?"

"Of course you can, what happened?" Haruka asked concern in her voice.

"Nothing really I'm just having a bad day" Michiru lied.

"Well, when you get home I want to know all the details this "nothing" you say happened." Haruka replied.

"Alright," Michiru whispered, as built up stress escaped her, knowing that at least her love cared to know the details of her days.

--

"It sounds pretty bad," Haruka said hanging up.

"I wonder if it was Marci and Irvine." Setsuna said.

"It sounds much worse to me."

"James…" They coursed with a sigh.

"Looking at him you would never believe he's Ami's son." Setsuna said.

"He's such an angel when she's around though" Haruka laughed. "I remember the day I set him straight, talking to me like I was his slave."

"Alright Speedy let's go home"

--

Minako walked into the washroom. A fresh pile of clothes in hand.

"They don't normally act like this, they must really like you," Minako said, as she set them down on the bench.

"This is how they show they like someone?" Michiru skeptically.

"Well not James. That boy needs help." Minako laughed. "The twins like you. They say you've got guts."

"That's surprising," Michiru said, dunking her head in the hot water.

"I'll help you get the rest of the paint out, it's easier when it's dry," Minako said putting shampoo on her hands.

"James was the gold paint culprit?"

"Yeah" Michiru sighed, as Minako's expert hands washed and massaged her scalp.

"The twins want you to come back tomorrow."

"I don't think I'm ready for this," Michiru said, submerging into the water once again.

"If you could have children like one of them, which one would you take?" Minako asked curiously.

"Elijah, Keitaru, the twins, or Alanna" she replied, after a moments hesitation.

"All five of them?"

"Not at the same time. The twins aren't that bad, just creative."

"Call it what you like." They both laughed.

"I learned the hard way to never try and prove my husband wrong." Minako said, wrapping Michiru's hair in a towel.

"Why?"

"Well, it just seemed to prove him right." Minako said with a light smile. "When I was pregnant with Fawn, I thought I would be a bad parent. For the first year he stayed home with me because of my fear I might hurt her or do something wrong that might damage her forever or something." Minako laughed. "Silly as is sounds now, but every mother has those fears."

"Haruka had them, when we first adopted Hotaru." Michiru sighed. "She wouldn't go near her."

"Not to mention every chance Hotaru got, she pulled a prank on Haruka."

"Yeah" Michiru giggled. "What are they doing?"

"They're cleaning up the paint. And any other mess in the nursery."

"You're not going to tell on them are you?" Michiru asked.

"I was going to…" Minako replied.

"Don't, they shouldn't all get in trouble for one of them breaking the rule."

"Come on, I've got some good books I recommended everyone to read."

After a few more minutes, Minako left.

--

"We're done" Alan said, stacking the rest of the blocks.

"We'll James isn't," Keitaru pointed out.

"He poured the gold paint. He will clean it up." Elijah said.

"Shut up." James spat.

"Don't talk to her that way, she's right." Minako said

"Are you leaving?" Kailey asked Michiru as she walked out of the washroom.

"Not yet." Michiru said, sitting down on a near by bench.

"Are you leaving later?" Alan asked.

"Yes."

"After mommy comes?"

"Not that much later."

"Can we play tag again? Without the paint?" Katy asked, hopefully.

"And without James." Jenny mumbled.

"Not right now, it's naps for you all." Minako pointed toward the nap area.

"Are you going to be here when we wake up?" Irvine asked yawning. "Marth and I still got to go throw with our revenge."

"Most likely not," Michiru smiled. "What do you know of revenge? You're only five."

"I looked it up in the dictionary. Like big people do," he said, walking away with his sister in tow.

"Now this is different," Minako said, smiling at Michiru. "They're normally overjoyed when someone leaves."

"Now you cut that out, trying to make me feel guilty about leaving." Michiru laughed. "You're just as bad as they are."

Michiru grabbed the bag with her clothes in it.

"I'll be back tomorrow anyway," she stuck her tongue out. "But I still don't want children."

--

"Michiru?" Haruka called out.

"I'm upstairs,"

Haruka smiled and jogged up the stairs and into the music room where her love sat on the balcony, violin in hand.

Michiru stood to embrace her.

Haruka cupped Michiru's face in her hands and kissed her. "Hungry?"

"Before you got here I was thinking about starving myself, but now that you ask." Michiru grinned. "Where are we going?"

"Yesterday Minako asked if we would join her at the nursery for dinner." Haruka almost burst out laughing when she saw the look on Michiru's face.

"I think I'll starve," Michiru turned to leave.

"I was only kidding" Haruka said. "I was thinking about going to Tony's on the Pier, but it seems like you're not hungry any more."

"Tony's is fine," Michiru said, returning her violin back to its case.

"You can tell me all about your day over dinner," Haruka said shuffling through her casual clothing for something to wear.

"What do you think of this?" Michiru asked walking out of the bathroom in a blue skirt down to her ankles and a long sleeve button up white shirt.

"Simple, but sophisticated. I like" Haruka said giving Michiru a quick glance.

"Thanks" Michiru said grabbing a coat and taking a shirt out of the closet for Haruka. "Here that one doesn't go with that pant."

"Any thing goes with black," Haruka retorted, taking the shirt from Michiru.

"You can't wear a Lay-around-the-house shirt, with slacks." Michiru giggled. "But then again, you look good in any thing"

"I thought so," Haruka said picking up her wallet and sticking it into her back pocket.

She followed Michiru downstairs.

'Is that gold?' Haruka thought, inspecting Michiru's hair hoping she would not notice. 'Maybe it a new hair gel, although Michiru doesn't wear gel.'

"Who's driving?" Michiru asked as they approached the door.

"Who's paying?" Haruka smiled as Michiru handed her the keys.

"I paid last time," she said, typing in the code for them alarm.

Once they arrived at Tony's Haruka, like a perfect gentleman, got out of the car, and opened the door for Michiru.

As they entered Tony's Michiru smiled. As Haruka gave their name.

"How'd lunch with Setsuna go?" Michiru asked.

"It was entertaining enough; I think I gained ten pounds from the meal alone." Haruka smiled patting her stomach.

"I thought you looked fatter," Michiru laughed as Haruka's face dropped.

"Tenou," the waiter showed the two women their table.

"I was reconsidering what you said about adopting children." Haruka said flipping through the menu. "I think it's a great idea. Thinking about on how fun, it is at the nursery and raising Hotaru was. I think together we can handle it. "

"No" Michiru said, setting down the menu. "I wasn't thinking logically yesterday, I'd rather catch phenomena."

"Awe, come on Michi. You're not afraid are you?"

"No, I just got rid of the Pepsi. It has mind control powers." Michiru said inwardly laughing at how stupid that sounded.

"Alright fine," Haruka pouted.

"You're just like a child anyway."

"So how was your day?" Haruka asked, shrugging of the insult while looking through the salad section of the menu.

"It was interesting." Michiru responded.

"How so?"

"Well, despite of what you said yesterday. I went to the nursery anyway." Michiru set down the menu. "It was kind of fun until James dumped gold paint on me."

'So it was gold paint I saw' Haruka thought.

"I got balls thrown at me, I was picked on by the twins, and tagged by every one else. I had to clean up the bathroom where Irvine missed. Not to mention I didn't eat or get my nap in like everyone else." Michiru sat complaining; not paying attention to Haruka's smiling face.

"Well Michiru, I won't say I told you so. But I'm glad this once you tried it for yourself by going against my better judgment."

"You're not allowed to hang out with Setsuna any more." Michiru mumbled.

"Why not?" Haruka frowned.

"You're starting to sound just like her."

"I can't believe you would raise my ranks so high, thank you highness." Haruka mocked.

"Well since you're so high up above me as far as ranks go, maybe you should date her instead." Michiru joked.

"Joel would kill me if I ever made a move on Setsuna. No when they get divorced I'll take you up on that offer." Haruka went along.

"I can't believe you're real."

"Just wait until later and I'll show you just how real I am." Haruka smirked, knowing Michiru understood perfectly.

"I hope it won't be too late, I might not be awake."


End file.
